Yo te ame primero
by Hime Shiraiwa
Summary: Hinata y Naruto son mejores amigos, pero los celos de cierta pelirosa se desatan, trayendo problemas, declaraciones y aclaraciones ¿Lograran Hinata y Naruto soportar esta tormenta que intenta separarlos? Cap 4! -DETENIDO-
1. Confesion

Hola cualquiera que este leyendo :D, esta es la primera historia que subo aqui, quiero aclararales que tambien la subi en "Foros Dz" asi que si esta aqui y tambien alla no se sorprendan! Espero que les guste la historia...

**_...Yo te ame primero..._**

_Capitulo 1_

_Confesiones_

La peliazul caminaba hacia la casa de su mejor amigo, como acostumbraba hacerlo todas las mañanas.

Ser la mejor amiga de Naruto Uzumaki había sido la mejor que le pudo haber pasado, ya se había acostumbrado a ir todas las mañanas a la casa del rubio para despertarlo y hacerle desayuno, el chico le había dado las llaves de la casa ya hace un mes, por lo que no era raro encontrar a Hinata ordenando todo sin el rubio es su propia casa.

-¡Naruto-kun ya llegue! - aviso la chica entrando a la casa, y como siempre todo estaba patas para arriba.

-Hm... - Se escucho al chico responder desde su habitacion.

La chica se dirigió a la habitacion del dueño de casa, sonrió al verlo dormido como todas las mañanas.

Ella siempre lo había amado, pero nunca se atrevió a confesárselo, y luego el se fue de la aldea para entrenar, a los dos años y medio el rubio volvió, la chica no podía expresar su felicidad, pero cuando la paz volvió a la aldea Hinata se atrevió a intercambiar palabras con el chico sin desmallarse, ese fue un gran paso, después pasaron los meses y ambos se hicieron mejores amigos, le encantaba la seguridad y la cercanía que tenia con el rubio, el confiaba plenamente en ella al igual que ella en el.

-Naruto-kun, despierta – dijo la chica suavemente remeciendo lo para que despertara.

-Hina-chan, es muy temprano... - dijo el chico con pereza tapándose la cara con la almohada

-Naruto, ayer me dijiste que te despertara temprano porque algo tenias que hacer hoy! - le dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Es verdad, Gracias Hinata! - Dijo el chico levantándose de golpe, tomando su ropa y corriendo al baño – ¿Me podrías hacer desayuno? - Le pregunto el chico mirándola con una mirada que derritirian a cualquiera.

-¡Claro! - Dijo la chica saliendo por la puerta pero algo la detuvo.

-¡Gracias, Hinata! ¡Siempre me ayudas en todo, no se que haría sin ti! - dijo el chico abrazándola por la espalda, ella enrojeció de inmediato

-D-de nada, Na-naruto-kun – dijo la chica intentando no desmayarse, el chico la soltó y se metió al baño, mientras que ella se dirigió a la cocina para hacerle el tan ansiado ramen a su tan amado rubio.

-Cuanto te amo... -susurro la chica – siempre, siempre te eh amado, siempre eh estado ahí, no se si es bueno o malo.. ser tu amiga.. o saber que nunca seré nada mas.. - volvía a susurrar la chica intentando no llorar.

-¿Dijiste algo, Hina-chan? - pregunto el rubio entrando a la cocina sobresaltando a la peliazul.

-N-no, no dije nada – dijo la chica sonriendo le. - Ya esta tu ramen – dijo la chica poniendo la comida en un pocillo y entregándoselo al rubio.

-Gracias Hinata! - dijo el chico probando el platillo de su amiga – ¡cada vez te queda mas rica la comida! - dijo el chico devorando el plato – De seguro seras un estupenda esposa! - dijo el chico abrazándola nuevamente.

-Etto... - la chica estaba completamente roja – D-de verdad tu lo crees?

-Claro ! - dijo el chico sonriendo le

-B-bueno.. ya tenemos que irnos, Tsunade-sama me dijo que te avisara que te necesita en su oficina en cuanto te levantes – le dijo la chica dirigiéndose hacia la puerta siendo seguida por Naruto.

Mantenían una conversación muy animada, debes en cuando Naruto caminaba abrazado de Hinata, algo que aperas de lo normal que se había vuelto, Hinata no podía evitar sonrojarse y sentirse inmensamente feliz, después de todo ella no había dejado de amarlo durante todo este tiempo, ella lo había animado cuando Sakura lo había rechazado numerosas veces, había soportado todas las veces en que el había dicho que estaba perdidamente enamorado de la pelirosa, había aguantado todo ese rencor hacia ella y había alejada todo el dolor que sentía al verlo mirando a la ojijade, se había guardado todo el dolor que una chica puede sentir al caer en las redes del amor no correspondido, porque para ella, ver a Naruto feliz, era suficiente para ser feliz el resto de su vida.

Naruto con el tiempo había comenzado a confiar ciegamente en su amiga, hasta el punto de convertir su amor de amigos en un amor mucho mas fuerte, del cual el rubio todabia no se percataba, se había metido en la cabeza que la única chica que el "amaba" era la chica que estaba perdidamente enamorada de su mejor amigo, Sakura Haruno, ella lo había rechazado innumerables veces, pero el no se rendía porque amaba a Sakura, o eso creía, hace aproximadamente dos semanas en las cuales había perdido todo el interés en la pelirosa y este se había centrado el la ojiperla que solía acompañarlo, veía a su acompañante, tan radiante, tan linda, y ella siempre lo había tratado bien, nunca lo había insultado y siempre había estado apoyándolo, no como la pelirosa, ella siempre lo insultaba y lo comparaba con el Uchiha, cuanto le dolia eso, ver como Sakura animaba a Sasuke y a el lo dejaban de lado, como un perdedor.

Sakura llevaba observando a la feliz pareja desde que Naruto había dejado de acosarla, estaba furiosa, porque había sido reemplazada por esa chica peliazul con aquellos ojos color perla, Hinata Hyuuga, y no entendía el porque, ella era la chica mas bonita de toda Konoha ¿cierto?, y Naruto estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, el la amaba y asi seria para siempre, y ella amaba a Sasuke, y Naruto tenia que acosarla por el resto de su vida ¿Verdad?, se preguntaba la chica un tanto histérica, Naruto TENIA que amarla, estaba increíblemente celosa, celosa de aquel a quien siempre había rechazado, y furiosa con aquella chica que ningún mal había echo, solo había amado al rubio desde siempre, aquella chica que le quito su puesto como centro de atención del rubio, pero Sasuke nunca volvería, y el rubio no era un mal partido, el chico la amaba, eso fue lo que le había dicho hace unas semanas, y ella lo había rechazado, no ella ya no amaba a Sasuke, porque el Uchiha nunca estaría con ella, la pelirosa amaba a Naruto, si, eso era, ella amaba a Naruto, y ahora le diría lo que siente y todo volverá a ser como antes, si, eso iba a hacer.

Pero se descontrolo cuando vio al chico darle un pequeño beso en la frente a ojiperla, la cual por su parte había quedado sonrojada muy cerca del desmayo, Sakura miro la escena con furia, apretó con fuerza sus puño mientras le pegaba a una pared que a los pocos golpes callo desmoronada.

Sakura se dirigió decidida hacia Naruto y Hinata, ambos se encontraban entrando en una pequeña tienda, el chico al darse cuenta de la presencia de la pelirosa se sorprendió, Hinata se asusto, Sakura había sido muy cruel con ella últimamente y la pobre chica no sabia porque, a pesar de que le había pedido reiteradas veces disculpas por cualquier mal que le pudo haber causado la pelirosa no cambio su actitud.

-Hola Naruto-kun – dijo la chica con una sonrisa de lado a lado y un tono de voz tan dulce como el de Hinata.

-Hola Hyuuga-san – Dijo la chica con una mirada de odio y un tono frió e indiferente.

-Hola Sakura-chan – Dijo Naruto devolviendo le la sonrisa.

-Hola Sakura-san – Saludo la ojiperla con temor.

Naruto abrazo por la espalda a Hinata como solía hacerlo, provocando un sonrojo por la peliazul, pero por sobretodo un furia inmensa por parte de la pelirosa.

-Naruto! - Llamo la ojijade decidida

-Que pasa Sakura-chan? - Le pregunto el chico curioso.

-Yo.. yo... - La chica inhalo y exhalo varias veces - ¡Te amo! - Grito sonrojada.

-S-sakura-chan... - Dijo el chico sorprendido.

A Hinata le comenzaron a temblar las piernas, y se le nublo un poco la mirada, estaba llorando, tenia miedo, Naruto no había dicho hace un tiempo que no amaba a la pelirosa, pero eso no significaba que no seguía sintiendo nada por ella, bajo la mirada y la ubico en el suelo, rápidamente se soltó del agarre en el que la tenia el rubio y salio corriendo sin rumbo alguno con los ojos inundados de lagrimas, ahora si lo había perdido todo.

_Sakura le había confesado sus sentimientos a Naruto._

_Tada! Ese es el primer capitulo, espero que les hay gustado, en unos dias mas pongo el 2do capitulo._

_Sayoonara!_


	2. Huyendo

Hola, les traigo el segundo capitulo, espero que les guste!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

...Yo te Ame Primero...

Capitulo 2

Huyendo

Hinata corria desesperada, tenia miedo, miedo a que Naruto le correspondiera a Sakura y ella quedara en el olvido, obviamente queria lo mejor para el rubio, pero algo estaba mal, Sakura se había mostrado rara últimamente, ademas de que había sido sumamente agresiva con ella, sin razon aparente, y aquel cambio con respecto a sus sentimientos hacia Naruto, nunca estuvo interesada en el, nunca le importo lo que el chico pensara.

-¿Como? ¡¿Como puedes amar a alguien de la nada? - Se repetía la Hyuuga, de la nada comenzó a llover, en su rostro no se podía distinguir si lloraba o si solo la lluvia la tenían empapada de pies a cabeza. - Yo.. Yo siempre te ame...¡ Te apoye en todo lo que pude, y te ayude en todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance! - La chica seguía corriendo sin rumbo - ¡Di todo por ti! - grito ella empapada por la lluvia, llena de frustración por no haberse declarado antes y de miedo por las consecuencias que pudieran traer la confesión de Sakura – Sakura, no puedes tener a la gente como tu segunda opción... no puedes utilizar a la gente, eso esta mal! – le dijo la chica a pesar de no ser escuchada.

La pelirosa lo miraba feliz, pero el no mostraba expresión alguna.

-¿Que no estas feliz Naruto-kun? ¡Ahora podremos estar juntos para siempre! - Gritaba la pelirosa feliz.

-Sakura, yo.. - El chico estaba inmensamente confundido, no estaba seguro de sentir algo por la pelirosa, no sintió nada cuando ella dijo que lo amaba, no se sonrojo ni nada por el estilo... ¿Sera que ya no sentía nada por la ojiverde?

La chica se acerco al rubio, e intento darle un beso, pero este ultimo se alejo.

-Yo.. Lo lamento Sakura... - Dijo el chico sin mirarla, mientras salia del lugar en búsqueda de su mejor amiga.

La peliazul choco con alguien y cayo en el suelo mojado, o eso creyó, un chico alcanzo a tomarla por la cintura y evito que se estrellara contra el suelo.

-Yo... lo lamento mucho – dijo la chica incorporándose, para luego mirar a su "salvador" - ¿Kiba-kun? - pregunto la chica sorprendida

-Hinata, que haces aquí sin paraguas, te vas a enfermar. - Le regaño el chico con marcas rojas en sus mejillas.

-Yo, bueno estaba... - la chica no sabia como explicarse.

-No importa, no tienes porque decirmelo – dijo el chico sonriente – toma mi paraguas – dijo el chico entregándole su paraguas – yo tengo mi gorro para cubrirme.

-P-pero Kiba... No quiero que te enfermes en mi lugar – Dijo la chica preocupada.

-No te preocupes, no me enfermo con facilidad – dijo el chico seguro de si mismo

-S-seguro? - Pregunto aun dudosa

-Claro, por mi no te preocupes, tu eres la que debe cuidarse – dijo el chico secandole las lagrimas que solo el pudo percibir – Si ese tonto te hace daño se las vera conmigo – dijo el chico acariciándole la mejilla

Hinata se sorprendió ¿Tan obvio era lo que sentía por el rubio? Había intentado mantenerlo como un secreto pero no esperaba que Kiba tambien lo supiera, después de todo el solía ser igual de ingenuo que Naruto.

Pero para Kiba no había sido fácil aceptar los sentimientos que tenia Hinata por el Rubio hiperactivo, ya que el sentía algo por la Hyuuga mayor desde hace un tiempo, El dolor que sintió al darse cuenta de que nunca seria correspondido fue enorme, pero renuncio a la ojiperla cuando esta comenzó a juntarse con el rubio, Kiba tuvo que dejar de verla por un tiempo, ya que le dolia mucho hablar con ella y que las únicas noticias que la peliazul tenia eran acerca del ojiazul.

-Hinata, Ve a tu casa, aquí te enfermaras – Dijo tapándose con su gorro y retirándose del lugar, tenia que averiguar que cosa le había echo Naruto.

-P-pero... - La chica no pudo seguir ya que el Inuzuka ya no se encontraba con ella.

El joven rubio corria empapado buscando a la chica mas importante para el en esos momentos, pero no lograba verla por ningún lugar, hasta que choco con cierto encapuchado.

-Auch... Lo lamento – Dijo Naruto levantándose del suelo mojado - ¿Kiba?

-El mismo... otro que corre sin paraguas, pero tu ya me das lo mismo! - dijo el chico ocultando una risita.

-Otro mas? Con quien mas te encontraste? Acaso fue Hinata? - Pregunto Naruto un tanto desesperado.

-Si fue ella, y acerca de ella, ¿Que le hiciste, zorrito? - Le pregunto Kiba desafiante

-Nada que te importe, Perro – Le respondió Naruto a Kiba de la misma forma

-Claro que me importa, porque Hinata me importa. - Dijo el chico perruno

-Sakura... ella.. dijo que me amaba, y Hinata salio corriendo – dijo el chico rubio un tanto triste.

-¿Que Sakura que? Hay Naruto eres mas imbécil de lo que creí! - Dijo sobresaltado Kiba.

-A que te refieres? - Pregunto Naruto confundido.

-Definitivamente es mas imbécil de lo que creí... - Penso Kiba – ¿Que esperas? ¡Ve por Hinata! - Le dijo empujándolo para que reanudara su búsqueda.

-Eh.. ¡Si, Claro! - Dijo el chico - ¡Gracias Perro! - Le grito el rubio corriendo

-¡No me digas perro! - Le grito Kiba enojado

-Todo por culpa de esa tonta... - Decía Sakura enfurecida.

-¿Que pasa Frentona? ¡Te ves realmente mal! - Dijo la chica rubia tomando por sorpresa a Sakura.

-Eh.. Ino, no nada... - Dijo desanimada

-¿Como que nada? ¡Pero si ni me llamaste cerda, Frentona! - Le dijo en un tono burlesco

-...- Sakura miro el suelo y de poco comenzó a llorar.

-Sakura? - Ino la abrazo – Tranquila, Todo va a estar bien – esas eran las palabras que le solía decir cuando ella lloraba por Sasuke, lo cual hizo que la chica llorara mucho mas.

La peliazul se tambaleaba, había estado mucho tiempo sin el paraguas y se había enfermado, estaba mas pálida de lo normal y sus ojos estaban brillosos, sin contar que estornudaba sin parar.

-Achu! Necesito un pañuelo.. - Dijo Hinata caminando hacia su casa, tenia muchas cosas en su cabeza, lo único que queria era descansar de un dia en el que habría preferido no haber despertado.

Naruto corria desesperado por la calles de Konoha en búsqueda de la chica peliazul, todabia no entendía porque Hinata se había ido asi como asi, pero tenia que descubrir el porque ella se fue, y el porque el rechazo a Sakura.

Desde lejos pudo divisar una cabellera azul muy familiar para el, corrió lo mas rápido que pudo para alcanzarla pero sus piernas no reaccionaban, sintió como su cuerpo cada vez se ponía mas débil, como la vista se le nublaba y sus parpados comenzaban a cerrarse mientras el caía en cámara lenta.

Hinata sintió como algo cayo al suelo mojado, se giro algo asustada y ahí vio a su rubio favorito botado en el suelo, al parecer se había desmayado, rápidamente se acerco a el y se arrodillo a su lado, le puso una mano en la frente, Naruto ardía en fiebre y estaba pálido, sus labios habían perdido su color natural, Hinata lo miro asustada.

-N-naruto-kun? - Pregunto pero al ver que el no reaccionaba comenzó a desesperarse.

Naruto desperto en una habitacion con las cortinas cerradas, después de unos minutos recién se dio cuenta de donde estaba, en su habitacion, escucho unos ruidos provenientes de la cocina, se levanto pero un horrendo dolor de cabeza lo ataco, se apoyo en la pared, todo daba vueltas, camino despacio hacia la cocina, suspiro cuando vio una chica con cabellera azul lavando los platos como acostumbraba.

-Hinata... - Dijo Naruto, la chica se sobresalto.

-Naruto-kun... - Dijo la chica sin darse vuelta

-Hinata... Tu... porque huiste de mi? - Le pregunto el Rubio un tanto herido

-...- La chica no contesto.

_Huir de lo que mas quieres... Puede ser mucho mas doloroso que enfrentarlo_

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo dos! Dejen reviews! ;)

Sayoonara!_  
_


	3. Verdad

Hola, les traigo el 3er capitulo, gracias a todos por sus reviews! Andy Lawliet, sakuken, sango surime, Dakeru-Kun, Shinobu-Hyuga y gracias por leer mi fic! sin mas que decir, el tercer capitulo...

..Yo te ame primero...

Capitulo 3

Verdad

-Hinata, contestame, ¿Porque huiste de mi? - dijo el chico tomándola del mentón obligando la a encararlo.

-Y-yo... - La chica no sabia como contestarle, solo podía perderse en aquellos ojos azules.

-Hinata.. Dímelo, por favor... - Rogó el chico.

-La verdad es que... - La chica tenia miedo a las consecuencias de sus palabras – La verdad es que tu.. yo.. bueno.. - La chica inhalo y exhalo varias veces antes de proseguir – Yo te amo... - dijo la chica con la mirada baja.

Naruto estaba sorprendido, pero una inmensa felicidad recorría todo su cuerpo, miro a Hinata, pero esta ya no se encontraba enfrente de el, escucho como la puerta de la entrada se cerraba, recién hay reacciono, ¿Que había dicho? ¿Lo amaba? Pero lo mas importante ¿Que sentía el? Estaba mas confundido que en un principio, el siempre había amado a Sakura, pero no sintió nada cuando esta se le declaro, pero ahora, Hinata había dicho que lo amaba, pero el ¿que sentía por la peliazul? No podía negar que la chica era atractiva, pero ¿La amaba? O solo eran sus hormonas..? No lo sabia, Hinata o Sakura... ambas enamoradas de el, pero el.. ¿a quien amaba? Habían tantas dudas en su mente que no se percato que ya habían pasado minutos desde que la ojiperla había abandonada el departamento.

-¡Hinata! - Reacciono el chico al darse cuenta de la situación en la que estaba, ¿como diría Shikamaru? A, si... problemático.

El chico tomo su abrigo y salio corriendo, obviamente esta vez si llevaba paraguas, pero no le importaba si se mojaba hasta los huesos, solo queria aclarar sus sentimientos y los de aquellas dos chicas.

La pelirosa ya se encontraba mucho mejor, había aclarado todo con su rubia amiga, la cual le había aconsejado que siguiera lo que su corazón le dictara, pero que por nada del mundo le hiciera daño a Hinata que nada le había echo, este ultimo consejo lo acepto a regañadientes.

La peliazul iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que no se fijo que cierta pelirosa iba igual de pensativa que ella, amabas chicas chocaron y terminaron por estrellarse en el suelo. Ambas cruzaron miradas, una sentía rencor y la otra temor.

-S-sakura-san, L-lo lamento mucho, fue mi culpa... - Dijo la chica peliazul con la mirada baja.

-Si que lo fue.. - Dijo la chica levantándose, dispuesta a irse, pero recordó lo que le dijo su amiga "no le hagas daño a Hina-chan"- Lo lamento.. Yo tambien estaba distraída.. - Dijo la chica sin mirarla, luego se fue como si nada huira pasado.

-C-claro... - Dijo la chica levantándose del suelo y limpiándose el pantalón.

Corría nuevamente por las calles de su aldea, Konoha, en busca de su amiga peliazul, no estaba seguro de haber oído bien lo que le había dicho la ojiperla, pero la chica había salido corriendo, sin despedirse y casi llorando, sin duda le había dicho algo importante.

-S-sakura-san... - el rubio se detuvo justo en la esquina al escuchar la voz de la peliazul, se acerco un poco sin que se percataran de su presencia, y ahí estaban la pelirosa y la peliazul botadas cada una por su lado. - L-lo lamento mucho, fue mi culpa – se disculpo la ojiperla un tanto asustada.

-Si que lo fue – Dijo Sakura fríamente levantándose de suelo, la chica suspiro y se volvió mirando a Hinata – Lo lamento... Yo tambien estaba distraída – termino por decir la pelirosa, luego se fue.

-C-claro.. - dijo levemente la peliazul levantándose del suelo y limpiándose los pantalones con las manos.

-Una cosa mas... - Dijo la ojijade sin voltearse – Deja a Naruto-kun en paz – se callo por unos instantes – No te le acerques... - Dijo la chica satisfecha, Naruto abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar eso.

-Sakura... - Dijo Hinata – no renunciare a el solo porque tu me lo pides – dijo la peliazul completamente decidida, no había titubeo alguno en sus palabras, el rubio sonrió de medio-lado.

-No importa si renuncias o no, el siempre fue mio y siempre lo sera – dicho esto se fue del lugar sin percatarse el haber pasado al lado del ojiazul el cual la miro incrédulo.

La peliazul cayo de rodillas al escuchar lo ultimo dicho por la ojijade... "El siempre fue mio y siempre lo sera" … Era cierto, el siempre la había amado, y al parecer seguía amándola y ahora después de tanta espera ella le había correspondido, ¿Que podía hacer ella al respecto? La única respuesta que su mente encontraba era simplemente.. nada.. solo salir de la vida del rubio y dejar de estorbar en aquella "Feliz pareja"

Las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus cristalinos ojos, sentía un enorme vació en su pecho, como si alguien le hubiera arrebatado algo que por derecho era suyo.

El chico veía la escena destrozado y asombrado "El siempre fue mio y siempre lo sera" Las palabras de la pelirosa retumbaban en su mente.. ¿Que acaso el era un simple objeto para Sakura?.. Eso le había dolido en lo mas hondo de su ser, el no era un objeto, era una persona con sentimientos y decisiones propias, algo que al parecer Sakura no entendía. Naruto continuo mirando a Hinata sin ser descubierto, esta a los pocos segundo cayo de rodillas al suelo, el chico tubo el impulso de ir a ayudarla, pero prefirió esperar para ver que haría la chica.

Sakura se sentía victoriosa, había escogido muy bien sus palabras, con la única intención de herir en lo mas profundo a Hinata, y para su suerte, ella sabia perfectamente como hacer eso.

La chica peliazul se limpio las lagrimas y se levanto, luego siguió con su camino como si nada hubiera pasado, como si su corazón no se hubiera partido en mil pedazos con aquellas palabras que seguían en su mente "El siempre fue mio y siempre lo sera." Reprimió una lagrima y continuo con su camino sin rumbo fijo.

El chico ojiazul observo a la ojiperla alejarse, a los pocos segundos la siguió sigilosamente, no sabia hacia donde se dirigía la chica, solo la seguía, camino por unos 15 minutos, hasta que llego a un parque, el cual le pareció extrañamente conocido. La chica se sentó en el pasto con la mirada perdida en un punto inexistente.

El rubio se acerco sigilosamente aprovechando la distracción de la chica.

-Hola, Hina-chan... - Susurro el chico en su oído. Provocando un escalofrió que recorrió todo el cuerpo de la chica, ella se asusto y se levanto de golpe del suelo, con la respiración un tanto agitada por el susto – Lo lamento, no pretendía asustarte... - Decía el chico con una sonrisa.

-N-no me asustaste, solo que no me lo esperaba... - respondía la chica con la mirada baja recordando su declaración.

-Esto.. Hina-chan, te queria pedir algo... - Dijo el chico rascándose la cabeza.

-Q-que cosa, Naruto-kun? - Pregunto la chica.

-Me.. me repites que me dijiste en mi casa? - Pidió el chico nervioso, sabia la respuesta, pero queria escucharla una vez mas.

-Etto.. yo... bueno.. la verdad es que yo... - decia la chica pero fue interrumpida.

-Naruto-kun! - Grito cierta pelirosa abalanzándose (literalmente) encima del rubio, dejándolo un tanto aturdido en el suelo.

-Sa-sakura-chan? - Pregunto el rubio confundido.

-La misma! - Dijo sonriente la pelirosa, quien luego dirigió su mirada hacia la peliazul – Naruto-kun... - Dijo la chica cambiando su voz por completo – Te dije que... ¿Te amo? - El rubio enrojeció y la peliazul se paralizo.

-Saku...ra-Chan... Yo... - Intento decir el chico pero fue interrumpido por una chica con lagrimas amenazando por salir de sus ojos, Hinata.

-¡Yo te ame primero! - Grito la chica enfurecida pero llena de tristeza, mientras apretaba sus puños fuertemente - ¡Yo siempre estuve ahí! ¡ Apoyándote en todo momento, Siempre te ame en secreto, deseando alguna vez poder alcanzarte... Caminar a tu lado! - Seguía gritando ahora llena de lagrimas, rubio y pelirosa estaban igual de sorprendidos, uno al darse cuenta que lo que había escuchado en la mañana no había sido un invento de su imaginación y la otra porque no creía que la peliazul tendría tanto valor como para confesar le lo que sentía - ¡Pero tu nunca me volteaste a ver si quiera, siempre era "Sakura, Sakura!" y yo aguantando las ganas de decirte lo que sentía! - Decía la peliazul ahora mirando directamente a los ojos al rubio...

_Esa era la verdad, ella siempre estuvo ahí... Pero el nunca la vio._

Y ahi tiene el capitulo 3! espero que les haya gustado... Algun review para mi persona? Espero que si!

Proximo Capitulo: Recordando...


	4. Recordando

Hola! Ya, tarde! pero mas vale tarde que nunca no? Espero que les guste el cuarto capitulo ^^! Gracias a todos por sus reviews! Bueno este capitulo va dedicado para dos personas que sigues esta historia desde el comienzo: Sakuken y Sango surime... Disfruten el 4to capii!

...Yo Te Ame Primero...

Capitulo 4

Recordando

El rubio la miraba asombrado muchos pensamientos e imágenes confusos se revolvían en su mente, Sakura la miraba de la misma forma, solo una pregunta cruzaba por su mente ¿De donde saco el valor? Sakura estaba muy segura de que la chica no se atrevería a declararse, era demasiado tímida y creía haber dejado su amenaza bastante clara, y aun asi ella se lo dijo, la verdad de su sentimientos, algo que la peliazul había mantenido en secreto por tanto... tanto tiempo.

La peliazul comenzó a llorar, todo eso fue como que una bomba de sentimientos haya explotado de golpe, todo aquello que había guardado desde su niñes, todo lo que había llorado por las noches y todo lo que había sentido mucho antes que la pelirosa.

-Pero claro... Tu siempre amaste a Sakura... - Termino por decir la ojiperla las lagrimas corrían por sus blancas mejillas, Naruto continuaba mirándola.

Sus piernas no reaccionaban, al igual que todo el cuerpo del rubio, queria correr y abrazar a la peliazul, queria calmar todo el dolor que le había provocado durante tanto tiempo, pero ninguna de sus extremidades le respondía, vio como la peliazul se retiraba claramente herida donde mas le dolia, nuevamente quiso correr detrás de ella, ahora estaba seguro de lo que sentía, la amaba, desde hace tanto tiempo... pero el era demasiado despistado y ciego como para darse cuenta de la hermosa persona que siempre estuvo acompañándolo.

Ahora sabia porque había encontrado aquel parque extrañamente familiar, varios recuerdos volvían a su mente de golpe, imágenes, de sus seis años, una chica peliazul y un chico rubio, ambos con la misma edad...

Flashback.

Un niño de seis años, rubio y con unos hermosos ojos color cielo, estaba llorando, había estado corriendo un buen rato, toda la aldea no dejaba de gritarle "Monstruo" o "Asesino" y el niño no tenia idea de el porque lo trataban tan mal, tenia sus brazos con algunas heridas, chicos de su edad le habían pegado por ser un "monstruo" lo cual era lo que decían los adultos de toda la villa... El chico tenia miedo a la gente, ya que cada persona que se le acercaba no era para nada mas que para golpearlo o insultarlo.

Una pequeña de seis años igualmente, con el pelo azul, corto y unos hermosos ojos color perla, característicos de su clan, había escapado de su casa ya que su padre le había gritado que era una deshonra para todo el clan y que esos siempre seria "La deshonra de la familia". La chica no entendía a que se refería con esa, pero varios adultos se había reído ante aquel comentario al parecer vergonzoso por parte de su padre, asique no encontró mejor remedio que el de huir de su casa sin avisarle a nadie.

El chico estaba apoyado en un árbol, se afirmaba las rodillas con las manos y lloraba desconsoladamente.

-Porque, porque, porque... - Se repetía el chico sin hallar respuesta alguna – Porque todos me odian... - volvía a decir el pequeño rubio.

-No es mi culpa no ser fuerte como mi hermana... No es mi culpa... - Decía la pequeña peliazul tapándose los oídos como si asi alejara toda la tristeza que sentía en ese momento – Lo intento... pero mis esfuerzos no sirven... - Repetía llorando.

Ambos con miedo, ambos rechazados, ambos necesitaban un apoyo.

La peliazul se sentó en el pasto, intento secar sus lagrimas pero estas seguían saliendo sin control, después de unos largos minutos logro calmarse, pero se sobresalto al escuchar un sollozo lejano, parecía lleno de miedo y confusión, la chica siguió el sonido, sigilosa, vio unos cabellos rubios y unos ojos hermosos color cielo, de no ser porque estaban rojos de tanto llorar, la chica se acerco de a poco.

-Que quieres... ¿Me vienes a insultar como el resto? - Dijo el chico molesto pero con miedo.

-I-insultarte? Porque haría eso... - Dijo la chica confusa.

-Porque todos lo hacen... dicen que soy un monstruo, un asesino... y luego me pegan... - Decía el chico mientras volvía a llorar.

-N-no llores... - La chica se arrodillo enfrente de el y le paso una mano por la cara, retirando cariñosamente la lagrima que resbalaba por su mejilla – No me pareces un monstruo, y mucho menos un asesino... -

-D-de verdad? - Dijo el chico esperanzado.

-Si! De verdad – Dijo la chica dedicándole una cálida sonrisa.

-Como te llamas, niño de ojos color bonito? - le pregunto la chica todabia sonriendo

-Me llamo Naruto, y tu como te llamas niña completamente bonita? – Pregunto un tanto sonrojado

-Etto.. Yo me llamo Hinata.. - Dijo la chica sonrojada

-Hinata? Que lindo nombre! Hina-chan... - Dijo le chico levantándose del suelo – Tu me tienes que decir...

-Naru-kun! - Dijo la chica feliz. - Desde ahora eres Naru-kun, mi Naru-kun! - Dijo la chica todabia sonrojada

-Sabes Hina-chan, eres mi primera amiga... - Dijo el chico melancólico.

-Y tu el mio Naru-kun … - Dijo la chica recordando algo - ¡O no, tengo que volver a mi casa o me van a castigar!

-P-pero, no me dejes solo! - Gritaba el al ver a la chica alejándose, ella se detuvo en seco y volvió donde el.

-Nunca te dejare, aunque no me veas yo siempre cuidare de ti Naru-kun... - La chica le da un pequeño beso en la frente – Algún dia nos volveremos a ver... - Termino por decir la chica mientras volvía a su casa.

-No me olvides, Hina-chan/Naru-kun... - Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Flashback.

El chico ojiazul miro el lugar por donde había desaparecido la ojiperla, sintió una punzada en su pecho, Sakura lo tomo del brazo intentando llevarlo a cualquier parte con tal de alejarle de aquel parque, el chico no le hizo caso y camino por donde segundos atrás había caminado la peliazul.

-¿Naruto? - Pregunto la pelirosa al ver la mirada perdida del rubio - Naruto ¿... Me amas? - Pregunto sorpresivamente la pelirosa, el rubio se dio media vuelta encarando a la pelirosa.

-Sakura, yo... - El chico se quedo pensativo unos momentos para luego sonreír y mirar a Sakura, la cual claramente se hizo ilusiones – Lo lamento, Sakura-chan, pero yo solo tengo ojos para una persona... **Mi Hina-chan. -** Respondió el chico decidido y sonriente, luego salio corriendo dejando a Sakura sola en aquel parque que tantos recuerdos tenia.

-Naruto... Esto no se quedara asi – Dijo la chica con una mirada sombría y lúgubre. - Tu seras mio, te guste o no – Dijo ahora con una mirada lunática.

_Porque ella cumplió la promesa de aquel recuerdo. El no la vio, pero ella siempre le cuido._

Y ese fue el cuarto capitulo! Espero que lo hayas disfrutado! Dejen Reviews!

Sayoonara!_  
_


End file.
